


Death Is Best Served On The Battlefield

by antanddec_fanforever



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Attempted Murder, Attempted Suicide, Battlefield Injury, Death, Depression, M/M, Multiple Acts Of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/pseuds/antanddec_fanforever
Summary: Anakin Skywalker. The Chosen one has been seriously injuried on the battlefield and as a result of said injury has died. Now, Rex has to live on without Anakin and continue to Serve the Republic under a new Jedi General.





	Death Is Best Served On The Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> This is not gonna be a happy story by any means. Theres gonna be alot of Violence, Attempted Suicide and much more. So be prepared for the ANGST.

Death. It wasn't something that he had expected so early. So early in his Career with the Republic. So early in his life.

He had expected to live a long life. To serve for years with the Republic and to be with his men for years to come.

But here he was. Lying on the ground, a Blaster Shot burning clearly in the middle of his chest while Kix tried to save him.

The last thing he saw was his Captains Face, screaming his name as his eyes closed, his heartbeat stopped and his breathing coming to an end.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Rex couldn't believe what he was seeing. What he was feeling. Anakin. His General and Lover was now lying lifeless on the Grounds of the battleground, some of his men in a circle around him while Kix tried to revive the man somehow. 

“Kix... C'mon. He’s gone man.” That was Fives, who attempted to get Kix to stop with words and trying to gently move him by the shoulders away from him with a firm grip. 

“No! He can't be! He's still alive! We can't abandon hope!” The Medic nearly screamed back at Fives, Shrugging off his firm grip and continuing to try and shock their General back to life. 

But Kix's efforts would be in vain. As Skywalker was long gone. With him gone, there was a burning rage that slowly started to build inside Rex. A rage to kill. A rage to brutally murder the enemy for what they had done to His General. To his Skywalker. 

With that in mind, Rex ordered his men to attack the enemy. And attack they did. They spent hours hunting down, slaughtering and murdering all of the Aliens that had been responsible for his Death.

When they were finished, they returned to Anakin's body, cleaned it up the best they could with what they had and loaded it onto an awaiting Gunship. Once everyone was aboard, the Gunship took off towards the Resolute and then Coruscant.

They all knew what was coming when they returned.. A new General or disbandment of the 501st.

**Author's Note:**

> Sloppy start. I know. But there will be much more to come later on. Toddles.
> 
> Also. Thank you too my Beta for helping me! Much appreciated.


End file.
